Sobre ruedas
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Kagome solo quería divertirse un poco. ¿Qué mejor que obligar a InuYasha a usar una patineta?


**Sobre ruedas**

**Summary:** AU. Kagome solo quería divertirse un poco. ¿Qué mejor que obligar a InuYasha a usar una patineta? [Fic para la Unión Oficial al foro "DAIK" (Desquiciados Adictos a la Pareja InuYasha/Kagome)]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Número de palabras: **1258según Word.

**Género:** Friendship/Humor.

xoxoxox

Era un día muy tranquilo en la época feudal. Nuestro grupo buscador de fragmentos estaba descansando en la aldea de Kaede descansando y a la vez esperando la llegada de Kagome, quien había decidido ir a su época un par de días por unos importantes exámenes que debía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-InuYasha - llamó Shippo al hanyou.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin prestarle atención realmente.

-¿Cómo es la época de Kagome?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – realmente no tenía ni las mas mínimas ganas de contestarle al kitsune. En la época de Kagome había tantas cosas extrañas que era demasiado para su pobre cerebro. Uno de estos días segur traería otro artefacto extraño que nadie comprendería, bueno, que ÉL no comprendería.

-Es que Kagome siempre trae esas cosas tan extrañas de su época y me pregunto qué hay allá.

-¡Bah! Solo un montón de cosas estúpidas que no sirven para nada.

-… Veo que tú no sirves ni para explicarle a un niño sobre una pregunta sencilla.

**¡Pum!**

Un pequeño chichón apareció en la cabeza del zorrito, y cuando este iba a reclamar, InuYasha ya no estaba.

xoxoxox

Se dirigió rápidamente al pozo, podía detectar el aroma de Kagome. Milagrosamente había vuelto antes de tiempo y no había tenido que ir a buscarla. Mejor así, de esta manera se ahorraba besar el suelo en la época de Kagome.

Cuando llegó al pozo se la encontró dejando caer la mochila amarilla, que como siempre estaba que parecía reventar, a un lado del pozo mientras se sentaba a en el borde de este, dejando ir un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Veo que has decidido volver temprano. Es un alivio, así me ahorras la molestia de ir a buscarte porque atrasas nuestra búsqueda.

-Si tanto te molesta, no veo razón para que lo hagas, InuYasha. – contesto un poco molesta por la actitud del hanyou. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba molestándole como siempre. Suspiró.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver un extraño objeto al lado del pozo, junto a la mochila. Era como una tabla pero con pequeñas ruedas abajo.

-Es una patineta, InuYasha, en mi época las personas la utilizan para jugar o distraerse cuando están aburridos o no encuentran que hacer.

-¿Y para que traes eso? Nosotros ya tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer, no tenemos tiempo para jueguitos tontos.

-Bueno, la verdad quería mostrárselos a los chicos, me preguntaba si ellos podrían usar una patineta, así que le he pedido a Sota prestada la suya.

-Keh, tonterías.

InuYasha tomó la mochila y la levantó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, diciendo un "Vamos", al cual la chica respondió comenzando a caminar con el hacia la aldea.

xoxoxox

-¿Una patineta? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sango luego de que Kagome les mostrara la patineta a todos.

-En mi época muchos la usan para pasar el tiempo libre, y quise venir y mostrársela a ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo se utiliza ese artefacto, Kagome-sama? – preguntó ahora Miroku. Le llamaba la atención ese extraño artefacto, a lo mejor podría utilizarlo para lucirse ante las chicas de la aldea.

- Pues es sencillo, solo de paras sobre el y te impulsas hacia adelante con una pierna – dijo mientras les hacia una demostración a sus amigos, que aplaudían impresionados, excepto por InuYasha.

- Keh, son tonterías, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas deberíamos seguir con la búsqueda de fragmentos.

-No nos hace daño una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Pequeña? ¡Ya descansamos el tiempo que estuviste en tu época, no podemos seguir aquí haciendo nada!

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probarla? – dijo ignorando completamente al hanyou.

- ¡Yo! – exclamó entusiasmado el monje.

- No querrá utilizarla solo para lucirse ante las chicas de la aldea, ¿Verdad, Houshi-sama? – dijo en tono de advertencia la taijiya.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, Sango! Ya sabes que tengo solo ojos para ti.

**¡Plaff!**

Y lo había hecho de nuevo.

- ¡Pervertido!

- Pero Sango, ya sabes que mi mano está maldita.

- ¡Que maldición ni que nada! – dijo regresando a la cabaña de Kaede.

- Miroku, eres patético – le dijo el hanyou.

- ¡Yo quiero probar la patinota! – dijo entusiasmado Shippo.

- Es patineta, pero claro que puedes, Shippo-chan. Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole la patineta.

Shippo, con mucho entusiasmo, puso la patineta en el suelo y se subió en ella. Con una de sus patitas se empujó, pero la patineta apenas se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Por qué no se mueve? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡Oh! Es que en la hierba no puede moverse de la misma forma, mejor ve a esa zona donde solo hay tierra.

Shippo corrió a ese lugar y comenzó a montar la patineta sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿No quieres intentarlo, InuYasha? Hasta el pequeño Shippo puede hacerlo sin problemas. – le sugirió en monje.

- ¡Bah! Solo son tonterías, no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto.

- ¿O será más bien que tienes miedo de intentarlo?

- ¡Inténtalo, Miroku! – le gritó Shippo desde donde estaba.

El monje se dirigió hacia allá y también manejó la patineta sin problemas. Hasta hizo sus cuantos trucos.

- Keh…

- Inténtalo, InuYasha. – le animó Kagome.

- No pienso perder el tiempo haciendo eso.

- ¿Tienes miedo de intentarlo?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Cualquier estúpido puede usar esa cosa! Además, esas son cosas de niños.

- Pero Miroku-sama parece estar bien entretenido. Ándale, seguro puedes hacerlo mejor que él.

- Keh… Es obvio que puedo hacerlo mejor que él.

- Entonces, aquí tienes, amigo – el monje se había acercado y había escuchado la conversación. – Es toda tuya – dijo entregándole la patineta.

- ¡Ja! Ese perro tonto se caerá en el primer intento.

**¡Pum!**

Un chichón apareció en la cabeza del kitsune, quien lanzó un par de maldiciones contra InuYasha.

- ¡Keh! Verán que puedo hacerlo mejor que ustedes, par de idiotas. – dijo con altanería.

InuYasha se dirigió al terreno libre de hierba y pasto, y colocó la patineta en el suelo.

- Ya verán esos engreídos – masculló para si mismo.

Puso un pie en el borde de la patineta con brutalidad. Con lo que no contaba es que esta saltara y aterrizara sobre su cabeza.

Shippo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y pudo oír un "Lo estás haciendo bien, InuYasha" de Miroku. Falta mencionar el tono de burla en su voz.

Intentó subirse de nuevo a la patineta, lográndolo, pero al querer darse impulso cayó hacia atrás, mientras que la patineta avanzaba sola un par de metros.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡No puedes usar esa cosa! – gritó Shippo divirtiéndose con el espectáculo que el hanyou estaba dando.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez cayó de cara. Lo intentó una vez más, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…

- ¡ARGH! – gritó ya harto y comenzó a patear y a golpear la patineta, que no duró mucho en las manos del hanyou.

- ¡InuYasha! ¡Esa era la patineta de Sota! ¡Osuwari!

Bien. Nota mental: no volver a traer cosas demasiado complejas para la mentalidad de InuYasha.

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Je, en realidad me preguntaba qué pasaría si InuYasha intentara usar una patineta, aunque no salió tan bien.

Link del foro: forum/DAIK/145890/

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
